Broken Glass
by MirokuzbabyViance
Summary: As Risha and Shiro meet again, Souskae gave his own body away to a demon. Now their on there way to save him! What will happen to them on their adventure?
1. Broken Glass

Broken Glass  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Walking in the rain, I could see nothing but water. I could feel the rain as hard as ever, dropping down. I thought to my self, "Is this what you wanted?" I walked home quietly, and slowly. I didn't care for what had happened to me, I just had cared for you. I couldn't think of anything to say. For I was walking into the past, when you had loved me.  
(Memory of the past)  
  
Shiro: "Risha! Look out!!"  
  
(Runs to Risha and pushes her out of the way...)  
  
Risha: "Shiro! No!!!!!!"  
  
Shiro: "I'm still alive Risha; I will always be alive for just you."  
  
Souskae: "How long are you going to hug and kiss??? I'm really not in the mood for watching you two kiss."  
  
They walked to the base, and saw commander Tessa waiting for them in the room. Tessa: "Hello sergeant Souskae, Sergeant Shiro, and Risha. I've been waiting for you 3. Wait, where's Kurtz?"  
  
Kurtz: "Right here, in pain..." (Tries to crawl in front of Tessa, but face faults into the ground)  
  
Tessa told them about finding somebody else that was also a whispered. She was in Tokyo. As always, Risha would go with Shiro. As nobody new, Souskae was jealous of Risha and Shiro. Every time he saw them kiss, he would get pissed off that that wasn't him kissing Risha. Risha thought that he would never have feelings for her, so she soon fell in love with Shiro, and totally forgot about Souskae.  
(Back to Reality) Risha's mom: "Risha honey, wake up dear. Risha, Risha? Wake up."  
  
Risha: "Huh? What happened?"  
  
Mom: "You were sleeping honey. It's time for dinner."  
  
Risha: "Okay mom, just let me get dressed."  
  
Risha walked into her closet and picked out some clothes to change into. When she was almost done, she found Souskae hiding in her closet watching her CHANGE!!!  
  
Risha: "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You PERVERT!!!!!! Don't Look!!!!!!"  
  
Souskae: "I didn't mean to scare you; I just came here to do this." (Souskae walked to Risha, and KISSED her!!!!)  
  
Risha: "Huh?" (Her eyes were wide opened, and then she fainted. "  
  
Risha: "You Bastard!!!!!!!!!" Whack!!!!  
  
Souskae: "That hurt... ,"Sitting in a corner with a red hand mark on his cheek. Turned SD "What the hell was that for???"  
  
Risha: "That's what you deserve!!!!"  
  
Risha made Souskae come and eat dinner with her family. And so he did. When they were done, Souskae slipped and went barging out the door. Risha: "I'll be back home soon mom!"  
  
Mom: "Alright dear! Have fun!"  
  
Risha helped Souskae up with still a glare on her face. Asking him why did he come here. She wondered why he even tried to kiss her. Souskae just said that it's none of her business. Risha: "Oh yes it is my business! You kissed ME!!! You didn't try to just kiss somebody else. It was right at me!!!!! Man, boys are such morons.........." As they wondered of into the deep mist of the night, they saw something come their way. He had a strange head shape, which looked like Shiro's head... They heard a voice from behind them, as they turned around, the saw it was Shiro!!!  
  
Shiro: "Watch out. Duck down under me. If you hate the noise of gun fire, then cover your ears." (The noise of the gun, shot 15 times.)  
  
They heard a scream of pain from the side that he shot it to. It sounded like a women's voice! They saw the blood splash out. Then they saw something come out of her. It was covered with the women's blood, and other organ's. It had a skeleton face, and half of its body had skin, with the other of blood!  
  
Ikuyuko: "So, you have finally figured it out huh? I feed on humans, for me to live, I must take another body. By a human. Then I soon grow up in the body. I must start with the baby's body though. I lived in this body for starting when it was just born. And you destroyed it. I loved it more then ever, because she had lots of flesh in her. Well now, how about I just take her body? If I don't like it and come out of her body, then she'll just die! The only way to take me out then, is to shoot her. If I go in there then you'll have to say good bye to her. So, is it try to kill me and I'll kill your little precious girl, or sacrifice one of your bodies?"  
  
Shiro: "I'll sacrifice my body, for the return of Risha."  
  
Ikuyuko: "Alright, We'll trade."  
  
Risha: "Shiro don't do it!!!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
As Shiro walks to Ikuyuko, what will happen to Shiro? Will he actually die, or does he have a trick up his sleeve? Find out in the next Chapter! 


	2. Broken Glass 2

Chapter 2  
  
Risha: "Shiro No!!!!!!!!! Don't do it!!!!"  
  
Shiro: "I must for your own sake. I must tell you this Risha before I go. I love you. But we cannot be together. For Souskae loves you as well. So I am wishing you a happy life. I hope you two love each other very much."  
  
Souskae: "Wait. Shiro, it's alright. I'll go. You two really do love each other. It's fine. I'll just die. If you two love each other very much then live together. Risha wants you. Not me."  
  
Shiro: "No Souskae."  
  
Souskae: "I'll do it!" (Souskae runs to her and Ikuyuko grabs him.)  
  
Ikuyuko: "Well now, this one seems to have lots of flesh."  
  
Souskae: "Good bye my friends. I love you R-risha." (Then he dies.)  
  
Ikuyuko: "Wow. This body is perfect! Now I'll live forever! Ha, ha, ha,!"  
  
Shiro: "No! I can't believe it. Souskae did this for us?"  
  
Risha: "No! Souskae!! Why. Shiro. Why didn't you just run to her. Instead of walking? You could have saved him."  
  
Shiro: "I know. But he wanted to. So now it's impossible to save him now. Let's go. Its best if forget this ever happened."  
  
Risha: "No, I'll always remember this. And I will always, remember him."  
  
Shiro walked home with Risha, and spent the night there. They didn't tell anyone about what had happened to Souskae. They only told one person. His family. His wife, kids and parents. They promised not to tell anyone.  
By the morning, they saw Souskae at the same spot where he ran to! He told them that he read a book that said how to cure the humans that get used by a demon. If they take the humans body, you can cure to their own body. And the Demon will be dead forever!  
Souskae told them what to do. They would have to kill all the demons first. The they would have to get 5 things. A necklace on a demon, a shell, a ring, and a little baby. Then they would have to go to the Secret death of demons well. Then they would gather up the 10 guardians, of the god, Aletssote. They summon him and have 2 wishes.  
  
Risha: "That won't be easy. But it's the only thing we have to do. It's the only choice to make you reborn."  
  
Souskae: "Well, if you don't do it, when you two die, then you two will be in hell. Forever in hell."  
  
Shiro: "I got all the equipment for this mission."  
  
Souskae: "One more thing. Once you kill the demon, in every single Demon, there is a crystal. It is a jewel. It is in the demons evil heart. You must get all the crystals and the you can go to the other dimension and get to the well. That is very difficult to do. But you must. I'll go along with you if you need any help."  
  
Shiro: "Alright. Let's go and get ready. Follow me. I'll drive."  
  
They drove to a place called Shingo Wijo. They went into a room that was dark, until Shiro turned on the lights that is. They saw mullions of guns, arrows, bombs, knives and others.  
  
Shiro: "Can you hold a gun Risha?"  
  
Risha: "Yeah."  
  
Shiro: "Okay, put this belt on, hold this gun. Put the guns in those pockets, take these bombs, and put this knife in the pocket. I'm all done. What about you Risha?"  
  
Risha: "All done. Man, this gun is a 20 shooter?"  
  
Shiro: "Yup, this gun I'm holding here in a 100 shooter. These are almost the best guns yet. There's a 1000 shooter. That's the best. And I have it, it's just to heavy. That's what. Okay, let's move it!"  
  
They drove to the deep woods. There was fog every where. They heard a scream from ahead. It was a man and a women screaming for help and No. What was happening. They ran toward the noise. They saw a man and a women screaming. They we going to go down the throat of a demon!  
  
Woman: "Help us! We're going to get eaten! Somebody help us!"  
  
Shiro: "We got him!" (Shiro shot the demon 10 times.)  
  
Man: "Thanks young man. We would have died without your help."  
  
Risha: "No problem."  
  
Woman: "Actually, it is a problem now."  
  
Man: "Actually, we're demons. Didn't you know? We were just trying to drag some one here. But we guess we are better the we though. Two is better then one you know. And this time we got two. And they're you two! Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
Shiro: "Let's run Risha! Come on! Hurry! Get in the car!"  
  
Risha: "I'm hurrying! Wait for me!"  
  
They ran to the car and got in. Locked all the doors and drove away. They thought they had run away from them. Well, actually, turns out. They only just begin the chase.  
  
Shiro: "Damn! We're almost out of gas! We have to go into your house."  
  
Risha: "No! We have to kill them right now. How about we lead the to the river. They'll die in the river. They hate water right? And they love acid. So we'll tell them there is acid in the river. They don't know what a river has in it. So we'll tell them that a river is where gas is."  
  
Shiro: "It's worth a try. What about taking the crystal?"  
  
Risha: "It will float back up the surface of the water. Crystals can't sink, so they have to float back up."  
  
Shiro: "Alright, here goes! Hey you two! Do you want some acid?"  
  
Both: "Acid? Where is it?"  
  
Shiro: "It's right in front of the car. Jump in and you'll get lots of acid! It's always in rivers!"  
  
Woman: "I'll tell all the demons. They'll reward us then."  
  
Both: "We found out where acid is. There in rivers! Come all Demons! Acid is all in the rivers!"  
  
Demons: "Alright! Acid!"  
  
All the demons ran to all the river in the world. Once they jumped in it or drank it, they all turned into bubbles. All of the crystals were on top of the surface of the water. So the warriors went every river, and took the crystals. There was supposed to be a total of 9999 crystals. But there was one missing!  
  
Shiro: "We're missing one! Where can it be? Maybe one demon was smart enough to know that a river really has water in it. Not acid. So he watched them all die. So now he can rule the whole world. Maybe he can rule the while world because, every time a demon dies, their strength goes to the him! Damn! Now he can kill us! Unless we get a pure hearted demon."  
  
Risha: "Where are we going to get one of those? There is no such thing as a pure hearted demon. Wait. The demons book. They must have a potion to make a demon become pure hearted. We must go to the Zegota Demon books mountain. Where they have a book of curing demons and some other stuff. "  
  
Souskae: "I know where it is! I'll take you there. By heavens clouds."  
  
They arrived at the mountain at last. They ran to the top and looked on every page and in every book. Except one book. They read the 31 page and found the potion!  
  
Souskae: "It says that you would need a hair from a demon. I have a hair! From when the demon that took my body, I pulled a hair from it! Then it says say these words below here. But you must be a girl to say it."  
  
Risha: "Damn... I have to say it. Alright," She walked to the book and began to read it. "I vow to destroy this demon that is sill alive. I need the crystal from the demon right now. "  
  
Ikuyuko: "I am the one still living you fool. But now I shall die because of you! Now this body shall be empty. Unless you find the well."  
  
Risha: "She sounded like she was trying to help us. Oh well... we still know what to do. Don't we?"  
  
Shiro: "Yes. We must find the well."  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
